


Waiting for the Sun to Set

by CaticalRam



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaticalRam/pseuds/CaticalRam





	Waiting for the Sun to Set

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Offering Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833892) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



Q's woodland friends are waiting for him by the Offering Tree while the sun sets.


End file.
